


All you need is Love

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020



Series: Ego Fics [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #LetChaseHaveHisKids, #references to CHASE and Dark Silence, Birthday, Car Park, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020
Summary: Life ... can be horrible. But sometimes the right person makes it a little better.Aka the second fanfic I've made for Chase for his birthday for a second year in a row -
Series: Ego Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736605
Kudos: 3





	All you need is Love

**All you need is love**  
  


It was the day. 

The day of his birth. 

Normally, things would start with him waking up, smiling brightly as he went downstairs to meet his kids and having a relatively normal day.

But instead of that, he woke up with a horrible headache, probably from the alcohol he had drank a few hours earlier… and the feeling of someone hugging him. Grunting in pain, he looked down and saw blonde strands. Wait, blonde? That … could not be possible. His hair was brown so… how could someone have blonde hair?

With this in mind, he tried to move. But this mysterious figure seemed to not let him go in the slightest, which … wasn’t that bad, I assume. So he just sat there, letting this person hug him before he had a good look at his surroundings. Of course, it was a bright sunny day and if it was not for his wavering vision, he would have been able to detect cars surrounding him.  
  
Which of course gave him the answer to his inner question that he was in a car park. Outside. In Los Angeles. With no fucking idea of how he got here. Great.

Looking down at the those strands of gold, he suddenly jumped upon seeing a pair of eyes staring up at him now. They… shone with confusion but recognition nevertheless and a bright smile showing two rows of pearly white teeth soon emerged from this strange figure, which made him smile back despite the effort he had to summon to even make himself return the gesture.

“ Happy Birthday, Daddy.  ”  
  


Daddy? Who on earth used to call him “Daddy”? He felt even more confused than before but … the voice. That voice made him think it was very familiar. He took a moment for his brain to scramble out an answer to this question, certain memories jumping out ( ~~except for that _one_ memory where he was in a red hallway with that really terrifying human-looking demon with a shit-eating grin while hearing a female voice scream -~~)

He was soon jerked out of his daydream when he felt someone tug at his sleeve and, upon looking down again, his mind managed to get an image into his head: An image of him sitting in a park with a little girl possessing oceanic blue eyes and blonde locks laughing as he pushed her on the swings.

His little Millie.

While tears rolled down his cheeks, he still managed to pull her close into a fatherly hug, rubbing her back as he kissed her forehead just like he used to before hell broke loose and almost ruined the friendship and close bonding he had with his brothers.

“Thank you, Millie, pumpkin. You still love me, right?”

And almost immediately that smile came back, that sweet, naive smile that made his heart blossom with joy and eyes brim with fresh tears.

“ I love you, Daddy. Forever and ever. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> As today is Chase's birthday... I just had to quickly summon this up and post it out there for more sad dad appreciation ...
> 
> Until the next one!


End file.
